


15x13 Coda

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Leo Webb/Dean Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Homophobic John Winchester, John Winchester is Not Homophobic, M/M, No Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Dean and 'Dean' talk in private
Relationships: Leo Webb/Dean Winchester
Series: Leo Webb/Dean Winchester [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775263
Kudos: 22





	15x13 Coda

Dean was helping his other world counterpart find some clothes to make him look like the real deal

The guy wasn't even close to Dean- he was a rich and snobby jerk- who insulted Dean's clothing and gagged when Dean had to teach him how to properly drink beer 

Not Dean grimaced staring at the clothes "Ugh, flannel- I'd never be caught dead in this" He said from inside the bathroom

Dean rolled his eyes silently begging for sweet release from not him's voice "Yeah well we don't all get what we want princess" There was a ring from behind him and he looked at the bathroom door and back at not him's phone answered "Hello?" 

_"Dean?"_ Came a more than familiar voice _"Oh thank god you're alive- where are you and Samuel?- we promised we'd meet up if we got separated, your father is worried"_

Dean's eyes widened and his heart dropped "Leo?" The man on the other line chuckled at how surprised Dean sounded _"Yes me"_

"How- why are you calling me?-"

_"Because I have a phone and you're my husband- did you get hit on the head on the way over?"_

Dean gulped, him and Leo were married in another universe?!- the bathroom door opened and his doppelganger stepped out in his new clothes looking at him "What are you doing on my phone?" 

"I gotta go-"

_"Oh okay- love you"_

Dean reeled "..Y-Yeah me too" He turned he phone off and gave it to-..him "It was Leo" 

Not Dean frowned "Oh what'd he say?" Dean shrugged "The usual- miss you- love you all that" He muttered "You and Leo Webb?- how did that- happen?" 

Dean's other world counterpart chuckled "Leo _Winchester_ \- we met when he joined HunterCorp, we fell in love" 

Dean nodded; it made sense if John never died and him and Leo were already together he'd never fall for Cas, he swallowed "Dad let you have a boyfriend?" 

Not Dean scoffed "Of course he did-why?- what happened to Leo from this earth?" 

He shrugged "Pretty much the same as yours only we just hooked up a couple times- and we went our separate ways, now he's dead"

Not Dean recoiled in shock "How?" Dean swallowed guiltily, still feeling bad for how everything with him and his old flame went down "I killed him" 

"Why on earth would you do that?" 

"..Let's just say he went down the wrong path" 

Not Dean neatly folded his expensive clothes "..What about you and the angel?- I mean I love Lee but damn-" 

"-Don't talk about Cas like that" Dean spat, "He's mine you got it?"

"Really?- I couldn't tell with the way you two dance around each other" 

"Shut up" 

Not Dean eyed his counterpart, "You've been with guys before so why are you so uncomfortable with your bi-sexuality?" 

"Bi-sexual- what?- I don't know how you grew up but I didn't get it as easy as you did" 

"What do yo mean?" 

Dean rolled his eyes "How'd dad react when you married a dude?" Alternate Dean shrugged "He was happy for me" Dean actually winced at that "Why? wasn't your dad supportive?" 

Dean laughed "Yeah if you call being a homophobic ass and making me hate myself 'support' then yeah he was"

"Damn..Dad was never like that, he loves me and Samuel no matter what" Dean pursed his lips "Lucky you"

"Is that why you won't go for it with the angel?" 

Dean scoffed "His name is Castiel- and..I have gone for it- but now isn't the time to get attached" 

"That's just an excuse Dean" His doppelganger said "Look.. we may have had two different lives but no matter what we can't change who we fall in love with man or woman, I'm sorry that your dad didn't understand that" 

"Yeah..well Dad didn't understand a lot of things" Dean cleared his throat "C'mon we should go, they're probably waiting for us"

-


End file.
